


01 地陪带你进的购物商场你多看一眼的特产都能被他吹上天

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	01 地陪带你进的购物商场你多看一眼的特产都能被他吹上天

X拍卖会。  
Y星最秘密，也最昂贵的拍卖会……  
“呵。”白首富有些百无聊赖地滑动着拍品预览光幕。——古董字画？他不感兴趣，如果作为投资的话不过是一个小圈子里轮流骗下家的忽悠把戏。珠宝首饰？保值倒是保值，不过仅仅是保值的话，他也完全瞧不上眼，作为个人收藏的话，这里面的几件还够不到他的眼光。至于各种稀奇古怪的名目——他已经过了好奇冲动的年纪，扫过一眼不过勾勾嘴角而已。  
带他来的人看出了他的兴致缺缺，赔笑着解释，“我也知道这里面的您都瞧不上，这挂出来的啊，都不是重点。X拍卖会每次最后会拍一件极其珍稀的物件儿，称作X，是什么事先不透露，只保证每一次都是无价之宝。这才是戏肉呢。”  
无价之宝，不也拿来卖价了。不过白首富亦过了跟人挑话头的年龄，只是关掉了光幕，冷漠地坐在沙发里观赏拍品一件件拍出。至少这里茶不错，他想。

 

时针渐渐指向午夜十二点。  
楼下散座区虽然听不到声音，但透过单面玻璃放眼望去，应该已是人声鼎沸到了极点，拍卖台上的灯光乍然之间绚丽至极，又倏忽寂灭。白首富轻轻地吹着他的茶，看见一个巨大的笼子罩着黑色幕布被推到了舞台中央，一束柔光缓缓地原地旋转着打在它的上面。  
拍卖师露出一个富含暗示意味的笑容，“我想，拉开这个帘子，懂行的人都应该明白这是多么珍贵的宝物……嘘——嘘——不要吓到他……”他的手拽上了拉环，“女士们！先生们！今晚的最后一件拍品！第218场X拍卖会的X——让我们欢迎——极东之地的王族——”  
他猛地拽下了拉环。  
剧场顶部的柔白灯光包裹在了笼子中的人——“人”——身上。白首富推了推眼镜。拉近的镜头投射到光屏上，笼子里抱膝坐着的人垂着头，耳朵从柔软的黑发中露出一点，灯光一打，在他的眼前逐渐变得毛茸茸还有着花纹，轻轻地抖动着。他们只给他披了一件简单的上衣，一双纤长光洁的腿赤裸到了臀部，只能被他自己抱着。他不肯抬起脸来，所以看不出是个男孩还是男人。拍卖师仍在唾沫横飞地解说着，“……这样一只满足所有极品条件：捕获年龄合适、血统高贵、外形完美无缺憾，又获得密门调教的尤物有多么稀缺难得，还用我再多讲解吗？不用！他还没有名字。他的名字将由——你！”他随手一指，下面一阵尖叫，那手臂又华丽地一挥，“或者你！他的主人！来指定。他的一切——他会的各种技巧——”台下一阵不怀好意的笑声“都由你来享用。现在！现在！！谁愿意抬起他的脸来？！谁才是拥有他的人？今晚最后的竞价，开始！！！”

 

白首富眯起眼睛，细长的手指笃笃地敲击着桌子。陪客觑着他，看他完全没有按按钮竞价的意思，今天先前几件东西白首富还意思意思拍了拍呢，心知他应是完全不感兴趣了。舞台空中飘着的光子数字一秒几炸，金额已经越叫越高。笼子里的人缩了缩长腿，却又好奇地抬了下脸看了一看外面群魔乱舞的世界。他抬的那下极短暂，只露了小半张脸又藏了起来。台下的形势瞬间更加激烈，有几个退出了，另几个加价额度却更大了——他不是那种最标致的五官，但是恰巧极勾某些人的胃口，便是随便做点动作都能让人硬的不行了。  
白首富还是轻轻地，漠然地敲着桌子。最终这个价位跳不动了，悬浮在舞台的空中，让不少人仰着脑袋咋舌头。拍卖师满意地敲下了锤子。幕布又盖了回去，四周的灯光亮了起来，人群三三两两的沿着各个通道散场。自有保护起来的通道供整场拍卖会的各个得主买家去办理他们买到的东西。白首富理了理衣服在包厢中站起身来，陪客有些惶恐不安，但白首富面色并无不悦，仍是很客气地致意道，“精彩的拍卖会，感谢邀请，让我在Y星的旅程有一个圆满句号。”陪客哂笑着点点头，弯腰给白首富刷开门，送他和一众保镖上了车队。“祝您回M星一路顺风。”他恭送着，白首富颔首迈进了车内。黑色的车队开启了悬浮，无声又迅速地在夜色里离去了。  
“不知道我们首长跟他谈得怎么样。他真是太冷淡了，这么年轻竟然完全没点爱好，三百岁的都比他会玩。”他咕哝了一声，晃着脑袋找自己的悬浮车去了。

 

M星Γ城。白家。  
白首富把大衣交给管家机器人后走入厅内，白丙垂手候在一边，看样子是要回话。白首富边走上楼梯边问话，“人呢？”这事交给白丙办的，他离开Y星后没有直接返回，又暗中去了另一个小星系办了点事情，现在才回来。  
白丙跟在他身后，顿了一下，还是没有起伏地回答道，“在跟少爷后院打雪仗。”白首富脚步一停，又转身下楼往后花园走去。白丙继续说，“旁余事项已经处理完了。就是他没有名字，所以一直等您……”  
“他有名字。”机器人管家想过来帮他把大衣披上，白首富略一抬手制止了。雕花大门识别他后优雅地划开，白首富继续向外走。白丙还是跟在他身后。白首富向来是要求四季分明的，所以庄园内不会开启人工天气设备。小路上的雪清理得很干净，路旁的草地上则没有闲杂人等敢于走动，仍是平整厚实的雪毯。空中还零星地飘着一点雪花，冬日的空气冷冽而甘甜，白首富呼吸一口，终于切实体会到繁杂事务暂时处理完毕的轻松。远处有一点点吵闹声。  
他走过去。白大神穿着一件跟熊一样又宽又蓬松的外套，正仰倒在雪地里，然后一个翻身又跳起来哈出一口白气。把雪球砸他身上那人却只穿着一件白色短袖并一条军绿的肥大短裤，他认出来那是他的“保镖队”统一发的夏日常服，倒是穿着白大神的一双鞋。裸露的皮肤有着象牙的颜色和光泽，膝盖、手指还有鼻头都被风吹得有点发红。“你偷袭！”白大神指责着，被指责的人有点手足无措，然后白大神跳过去把人扑倒在了雪地里，俩人压在一块儿，白大神捞起雪往人衣领里塞。那人却没有反抗，乖乖地举着手，他的短裤被这样扑倒后向上卷起到了大腿根，最嫩处几乎和雪一个颜色，明明被压住了，倒下意识地抬起腿勾住了身上人的小腿。白丙看得暗自咂舌，“真是天生勾人的东西”，他腹诽着，耳边却听到白首富突然问：“你的衣服？”  
“不是。”白丙立刻低眉敛目，“库房里新领的。领了四季全套的让他随便穿。他就自己穿这身活动。鞋是少爷给的。”  
白首富已经迈步继续向前走去。  
“白大神。”他冷淡地训了一声。  
白大神有点不情不愿地从人身上爬起来，臭着一张脸，不耐烦地回了一句，“老头子你回来了？”他今年十六岁，正是叛逆的年纪，不过他对白首富态度不好倒和这个关系不大。应该说，他平常也是优秀凌厉的，唯独不对付白首富而已，究其原因，恐怕是两个人骨子里太相似，但年龄阅历让他们很多时候对待人事的态度又不同，所以相看两相厌罢了。  
白首富没搭理他，而是走上前去，把还躺在雪地里的人给抱了起来。那人顺从地搂住了他的脖子，长腿也盘上了腰。白首富就一手托着怀中人的屁股一手扶着他的背往回走。白丙这一下真是惊讶之色收不住，被白首富瞥了一眼后赶忙装作全然寻常的模样，低着头跟在后面走。白大神在后面也是又惊讶又跳脚，“喂！他是谁？！”白丙察言观色当即非常有眼色地溜开来去请白小少爷回屋，顺势自己也退场了。

 

白首富抱着人独自往回走。那人把头埋在他的颈窝，被雪沾湿的头发蹭在他的脸上，一向不喜人亲近的白首富竟毫无推拒，只是上下抚着怀中人的背。  
“你叫什么名字。”他问。  
人埋在他颈窝轻声回答，“主人会给我名字。”  
“我问你本来的名字。”  
那人沉默了一会儿，头在他颈窝不安地动了动，还是轻声贴着他耳朵吐出了一串语言。  
“勋。”白首富说。“你的名字翻译过来是这样的。我就这样叫你吧。”  
“你是我的主人吗？”怀里的人只是问。  
“……”白首富站定了一会儿，然后继续走，“我是。”他说。然后抱着他走进了房子。

 

勋穿的衣服和鞋都是新式材料，一点都没湿，只是他自己身上沾的雪进了屋都化成了水，头发也湿透了。白首富把人抱回了他占地整一层的主卧，带进了浴室——准确地说更像小型洗浴中心，只不过一直以来消费者只他一人。他指着那些各式各样的按钮，“会用吗？”勋摇头。  
“那我给你洗吧。”白首富挽起袖子要脱勋的衣服，勋红着脸拽住了下摆。  
“哪里不可以看？”他知道那些人的套路。  
勋比划了自己的胸前和下体。  
“主人也不可以吗？”白首富脾气很好。  
“主人……可以。”勋咬住了嘴唇，手指轻轻地松开了。他红着脸，任凭白首富把他的上衣翻起来脱掉，然后又拽下了他的短裤和内裤。他轻轻蜷缩着身体坐在水池边上，看了一眼白首富，然后小心翼翼地滑到了水里。白首富取来了一条毛巾，干脆利落地也解开了自己的衬衫和长裤，迈步进入了水池。  
他坐在边缘雕塑出来的内置靠凳处，伸手拽着正扑腾水玩的人的胳膊坐到自己身前，说是坐，不过有水的浮力在，基本只是贴着而已。他从背后把人松松环住，右手包着毛巾，温和地说道，“我先不看，先这样帮你擦擦好不好？”  
勋红着耳朵缩在他怀里，背对着点头。白首富左臂环着他的腰，右手罩在毛巾里贴上人的胸口由左至右擦拭着。毛巾颗粒粗粗地带着劲儿擦过去，勋就扭在他怀中甜蜜地哼声，搅动出轻轻的水声和涟漪。白首富手上还没怎么使坏，只是勋太敏感了，随便摸一摸都要受不得的。“主人——”他似抱怨似撒娇地唤他，从他怀里拧过身面对面地趴在他怀里，不肯再让他擦胸口了。白首富叹口气，便又握着他的肩头顺着擦他的背。那人腿这样趴着不舒服，便又错开身一点，用两条腿绞住了他的一条大腿攀着他。背对着坐的时候还能说尚不觉得，现下两个人赤条条的在暖水里胸贴胸地贴合着，水流在两人身体的空隙间漾动，已是暧昧至极的情状，勋这样黏人爱抱的性子也害羞了起来，又把脸埋在他颈窝里，只两条腿缠着他的大腿摩挲，耳朵尖又悄悄地变得毛绒绒起来，白首富拿手指一点，就抖了抖。白首富继续给他擦着腰背。  
“平常不要叫主人。”他说。  
勋侧着头枕在他肩膀上看他，表示疑惑。  
“就叫……先生吧。”  
“先生。”勋听话地叫了他一声。热水里毛巾擦背的感觉极舒适，勋已是迷糊地眯起眼，喉咙里发出低低的小呼噜声。白首富最后用毛巾揉按了一会儿他的后脖颈，然后放在了一边，任他趁着这股舒服劲小小地睡了一会儿，才召来了一个悬浮喷水器给他细细地冲头发。  
勋被手指一下下按压头皮的力道按得又清醒起来，下巴搁在白首富的肩膀上眨着眼睛，又好动地把扒着白首富肩膀的手拿下去搅动水。这样在水池里一搅动，便撞上了白首富腿间硬挺的棒子，手指便缠上去摸了起来。“别闹。”白首富声音低低地说。  
“主人这里需要照顾啊？”勋带着几分委屈，不解地说道，又忙改了口，糯糯的“先生。”  
“他们教你怎么照顾？嗯？”白首富的声音愈发低哑下去，他左手照旧力度适中地按摩着勋的发顶，右手则也滑了下去轻轻压住了作乱人的手背。  
手被压住了不能乱动，勋只能下意识地轻握着那处拿指尖有一下没一下地勾挠光滑的头部。他轻声回答着，“他们说用手，用嘴，用身体的哪一处都行的，关键是要心诚、细致地照顾主人就能舒服的。还有视频，道具，也……也在我身上试的……这里不能给人看给人摸（他指胸部）但是又故意派很多蒙面人来捉我要碰这里，我要是不小心被捉住碰了，这里也会难受，又派另外的人来照顾我，顺便教我……”  
“还有……还有……”勋红着脸，耳朵也卷起来，“虽然下面更不能给人看给人摸，可是，可是如果是照顾主人这里，就，就可以的……”他越说越小声，干脆埋在了白首富的耳朵边上，“主人可以把它从我那里插进来……先生……”  
他的先生缓缓地，沉沉地呼入了一口气。揉了揉他的头发说道，“那先洗头发好不好？”白首富点了个按钮，悬浮喷水器换了种液体，吐出了轻柔的泡泡。白首富还是单手压着他，用一只手理着他的头发，不过悬浮喷水器非常智能地跟随移动，很快就让他满头泡沫。他不懂，觉得这两件事明明可以一起做，于是又偷偷带着覆在自己手背上的手小幅度地滑动着，那棒子在他手心里热烫地跳了跳，他悄悄地瞥白首富的脸，看见他依然沉静的表情，便开心地以为他不知道他的小动作，嘴角抿出了一个小梨涡。  
白首富突然用带着泡沫的手掐了下他的脸颊，顺便把沫子抹在了他脸上。  
“先生！”勋皱了皱鼻子，不服气地把脸蛋挤到白首富的脸上蹭，成功地把泡沫蹭的两个人鼻尖脸颊都是。白首富瞥了他一眼，懒得跟他计较，又把悬浮喷水器换回来给他冲头发。冲掉的泡沫滑入水里，竟顺着一条仿佛隐形的水道固定地流走了，于是他头发冲完水池里的水依旧是干净的，看得勋惊讶地睁大了眼睛，用手在水里面来回搅和，不过是都是水，什么也没试出来。  
“以后教给你这个原理。”白首富笑了一下。勋听话地把手收回来，乖乖地看着白首富，“那……”那刚刚暂停的事情？他松开了缠着白首富大腿的腿根，想挪出来盘上白首富的腰，白首富又按着他的腰窝把他按住了，“先趴好。”他说，“不可以直接来的你不知道吗？”  
“我知道……我就是……”勋嗫嚅着，又趴在了白首富怀里。白首富先给了他一个吻。  
嘴碰嘴表示主人很喜欢我，他晕晕乎乎地把舌头交出去，感觉心里升起了甜滋滋的味道。“这叫接吻。”白首富说，勋点头，又主动去啄白的嘴角。白的手掌顺着他光滑的背脊滑下去，探入了股间，摩挲着那个洞口，勋颤抖起来。  
“先生……先生…………”他期期艾艾地唤他。白把手指探进去，那里潮湿温热，滑腻腻的水缠在他指根，肥厚的软肉蠕动着往内里吸，他又叹了口气。勋迷惑地看着他不懂他为什么叹气，只是忍不住地夹着他的手指念着他，“好痒……先生……”  
“有东西进去过吗？”白首富问。  
“没有——没有。”勋委屈地说，“不可以给别的碰的。在那里每次洗完澡，都好痒，他们都不让我自己摸……先生……”他哼哼着。  
“那我要用这个插进去呢。”白首富把还握在勋手里的东西顶了顶，勋羞红着脸，还是点头，“先生可以。照顾先生，可以的……”  
白首富猛地揽着他站起身来调转了反向，把勋抵在了池边，捞起他的两条腿挂在臂弯里。池水在这一番大动作下晃动的厉害，勋的上身被水波冲得晃荡，赶忙伸出了一只胳膊抓住了池边，就在这时白首富插进了他的身体，里面的穴肉颤抖着绞紧他，勋发出一声尖叫，泪珠从他眼角滚落。  
“先生……”他的手指无力地勉强扒在池边，身体在水池里随着白首富的动作一下下地前后前后晃动着，热腾腾的水浪一波一波地漾开去。先生又烫又硬的东西撞进他的里面，他从不知道是这样的感觉，整个人都打抖，只想哭和尖叫，尖叫的气吐出口就变成了呻吟，高高低低的，眼泪糊了眼睛叫他看不清先生，只知道先生的手臂是有力的架着他的腿的，那需要照顾的东西是那样刺激地顶进来又抽出去的。他呜咽着，白首富就放开他一条腿，探出手去拭他的泪，“是不是受不住？”实在是太敏感了。  
勋只是念着先生，拿脸蹭着他的手心。他的那根已经快射了，白首富又深深地插了几十下就把他插射了出来。那小穴早被养成了名器，着实吃人的很，但勋实在是哭的可怜，白首富也就先放过了他，只射给他两回就罢了。  
“嗯？不是要照顾我吗？哭得这么厉害。”白首富抱着他拿热毛巾给他敷眼睛。勋抿着嘴不好意思说话，白首富射给他的东西被他含在穴内慢慢吸收了，正在化解，故而也有几分倦怠。这点是白首富事先都不了解的，对此也是暗自惊奇又叹息，只给他覆好了眼睛又带着他进机器吹干了全身，换上睡衣。  
“我要回去吗？”勋跟着他走出浴室问，他这些日子有个白丙临时安排的房间。白首富摆摆手，把自己的床朝他一指。“你先睡吧，勋。”勋爬到床上，窝进了软蓬蓬的被子里，露出个脑袋看着白首富。  
白首富坐在旁边的书桌旁敲击起了光屏查看消息。  
勋眨巴着眼睛看着那些飞舞的光幕和文字，渐渐地打起了哈欠。  
等白首富处理完手头事情，勋已经睡着了，乖巧地团在大床里。白也上了床，揽住他，他身体就自发地把腿缠了过来蹭进他怀里。  
白首富熄灭了灯。


End file.
